I Am I
by kitalin
Summary: One Shoot, Kenshijn X Kaoru, Kenshin POV: Les pondria un resumen, pero no kiero adelantar ni retroceder nada.


**I am I**

_by Kita-chan_

Un pétalo... un precioso pétalo de sakura acaba de rozar mi rostro; estiro mi mano para alcanzarlo y observarlo más de cerca, es tan pequeño... y a la vez tan perfecto... miro a mi alrededor, ¿cómo no había notado que las sakuras habían florecido y estaban tan hermosas? Es cierto... no dejé que el paisaje me distrajera mientras caminaba, sólo quería llegar pronto... Levanto la mirada y ahí está, el dojo Kamiya. Sonrío y cierro los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro de mis labios. Adoro este lugar, ya lo siento como mi hogar, todo gracias a Kaoru... _Gracias a ella ya no soy un vagabundo errante..._ Pero no creo que lo sepa...

_Un tercio de mis verdaderos sentimientos..._

Después de dejar la comida que había ido a comprar me dedico a buscarte, no sé bien por qué, pero se me antoja tu compañía, ¿quieres tú la mía? Por último se me ocurre abrir una puerta que da al patio y grande es mi sorpresa al encontrarte tendida en el suelo, ¿te has quedado dormida? No puedo evitar sonreír, te ves tan llena de paz... como una niña pequeña... tan frágil... _Yo quiero protegerte... protegeré tu felicidad, Kaoru..._ Eres un ángel, todos tus sentidos estás sumidos en un profundo sueño, pero tu hermosura está más despierta que nunca...

_Una belleza que no duerme..._

Sin darme cuenta me he inclinado cerca de ti, totalmente embelesado por verte en ese estado. Siento como me llena tu esencia, renovando mis energías... Creo que mientras te tenga cerca podré hacer cualquier cosa... Mi mano ha cobrado vida propia y acaricia tu mejilla, tu piel es tan cálida... me aproximo más a ti, para respirar tu aroma; es tan... tuyo. De pronto percibo un movimiento de tu parte; me estremezco y retrocedo algo asustado, pero tus ojos continúan cerrados y tu boca se ha curvado...

_Poco a poco me cautiva tu sonrisa..._

Lentamente te incorporas y comienzas a desperezarte, aún no te percatas de mi presencia, y yo aprovecho para contemplarte. Aunque no permita que mis sentimientos ronden a mi alrededor estoy muy conciente de lo que siento. Ya he conocido el amor, fue mi compañero durante largo tiempo hasta que tuve que enterrarlo, pero aun así, sé lo que es... me es extrañamente familiar esta sensación... como un agradable _déjà vu_...

_Esto ya lo he visto antes, incluso el amor se ha vuelto obsesión..._

Al fin te das cuenta y me ves con un aire de reproche, ¿te ha molestado que te vea mientras duermes? Te sonrojas ante mi pregunta y desvías la mirada murmurando algo que no alcanzo a entender. Eres tan impredecible, siempre me sorprendes... nunca sé que esperar de ti... Quiero culpar al hermoso paisaje, pues no entiendo qué me impulsa a anhelar que sepas lo que siento, ¿por qué de pronto creo que si lo sigo ocultando mi corazón explotará?

_Quiero gritar que te amo... _

Tu nombre es pronunciado por mí y mi voz suena temblorosa, aunque es casi imperceptible: _'Kaoru-dono'_. Diriges tu rostro hacia donde estoy con cierta curiosidad, talvez no estás acostumbrada a que yo quiera iniciar una conversación, ¿no? Pero aquí estoy, intentando revelarte mi amor por ti y a la vez tratando de descifrar en tus reacciones si es correspondido.

_¿Te sientes como yo me siento?_

Me he quedado en silencio, no lo había notado hasta que tu lo hiciste resaltar diciendo un suave "Kenshin, ¿sucede algo malo?", yo simplemente sonrío, ¿algo malo? Espero que no resulte así. Hemos pasado por tanto sucesos desagradables, entre peleas y enemigos tan peligrosos apenas hemos podido respirar tranquilos, y sin embargo, este me parece mi peor desafío, el mayor reto que he tenido y la única batalla que realmente no quiero ni estoy dispuesto a perder.

_Este mundo es algo horrible, pero tú eres tan hermosa para mí..._

Aclaro un poco mi garganta y lo dejo salir, de la manera que lo siento, "Te quiero mucho", sé que no es suficiente para expresar todo lo que provocas en mí, pero al menos es un comienzo. Tus ojos me observan como pidiendo una explicación, ¿no fui lo suficientemente claro?, "Es sólo eso... que te amo", salió como si hubiera estado fríamente calculado, pero en mi interior... no podía estar más nervioso. Quiero oír tu respuesta, aunque no sea el tan esperado '_Yo también'_, incluso si es lo que tanto temo, que me digas que no merezco amarte, porque estoy conciente de ello, tengo claro que un asesino como yo no tiene derecho a amar y mucho menos a ser amado, ya que esta es la dicha máxima reservada sólo para las personas de buen corazón. Pero te amo, y no tengo marcha atrás.

_Crucifica mi amor, si así me libero..._

Pero no emites ni un sonido, ni un movimiento... nada. Sólo el rubor en tus mejillas quiere darme esperanzas de que en tu interior se está formulando la respuesta tan anhelada. ¿Por qué te has quedado así? Haz algo por favor... aunque sea golpearme por mi atrevimiento... Kaoru, responde... ¿Es así como quieres que termine? Volteaste tu rostro... Tomaré eso como respuesta; me levanto y doy la espalda a los florecidos arboles, con la total disposición de irme, pero siento que algo me detiene. Eres tú, más bien, tu mano que se ha sujetado de mi manga, ¿qué sucede? Te pones de pie, puedo percibir claramente como tu brazo tiembla, te acercas a mí, ¿qué estas haciendo?

_No pierdas tu tiempo en mí, ya eres la voz dentro de mi cabeza... _

La interrogante muere cuando siento tus labios sobre los míos, ¿es eso un sí? ¿me estás aceptando? No puedo pensar bien, mis sentidos se han nublado, sólo quiero estar así por siempre... Te abrazo, no quiero reprimirlo... no si tú sientes lo mismo que yo. Levantas la cara y me observas con tus ojos brillando y tus mejillas sonrojadas, tienes una gran sonrisa... que yo no dudo en devolver... Me inclino para volver a besarte...

_Incluso los pétalos se derriten ante nosotros..._

**FIN**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Notas de la autora: Bueno, aquí está mi fic, espero que no sean muy malo conmigo porque es el segundo fic que escribo de Rurouni Kenshin... así que creo que no está todavía muy bueno... y además que no tiene trama xD, traté de que no quedara muy OOC, así que no me maten n.nU y eso... Sólo me queda agregar que va dedicado a mi novio que es fanático de este animé y que hace tiempo que quería un fic de esto... VIVAKENSHIN Y KAROU!! n.n

Todos los reviews serán bienvenidos n.n


End file.
